


Use Your Words: A Severus Snape Fan Fiction

by zciwai22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Severus Snape, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Professor Harry Potter, Smut, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zciwai22/pseuds/zciwai22
Summary: Zoe Ricky Cate is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a 7th year Ravenclaw, she attempts to get over her silly crush on her potions professor, Severus Snape. May events occur which lead her to question how good of a student she really is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord- I hope you enjoy this fan fic. I was also in Wattpad, but I'm afraid of having my book taken down. I also don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!! However, do have fun with this. All I do is write rather than be useful to society lol

I felt myself rejuvenated by the sound of two identical voices calling my name. My eyelids were heavy from the lack of sleep I got the night before due to the Weasley twins practically setting the burrow ablaze with fireworks. 

"Hey, Cate. Time to wake up, luv," I hear one voice say.

"Yeah cmon, Ricky, mum's made breakfast for us," I hear the other one say.

I groan from the annoyance of the two idiots and proceed to open my eyes. Two red headed boys were towering over me with mischievous smiles slapped on their faces. Out of annoyance I grabbed the extra pillow to my left, where Fred was, and hid my face under it. I heard George sigh.

I felt him move away from the right side of my bed as he said, "Ready, Fred?"

I immediately moved my pillow away and looked at George who had the biggest smirk on his face. I quickly turn my head at Fred who reciprocated the same smirk.

"Ready, George," he said in response.

Next thing I knew I was snatched out of bed by my ankles as I screamed for them to let me go.

"Quiet there, Ricky. You'll wake Ronniekins. You know how cranky he gets in the mornings."

Ricky was my middle name. Not many people called me it. Only George. I stopped yelling to glare at him in response. Fred snickered so I kicked him in the chest. It was a failed attempt, but it was worth a try.

I bite my lip attempting to stifle a laugh, "You two gits better let me go, or I swear I'll have your mother rain hell fire on you guys."

They looked at each other in slight panic and let go almost immediately. I laughed at their behavior and grabbed Fred's hand that he reached out to me. He pulled me up and I dusted my Kenmare Kestrels t-shirt and red plaid pajama pants off. I walked past the two boys and I felt George ruffle my short dark brown hair. I swatted his hand away and he chuckled.

I walked down the wooden steps of the burrow and my nose was engulfed by the welcoming scent of a delicious Molly Weasley breakfast. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to 10.

I turn towards the kitchen and was greeted by a red-haired woman, "Good morning, dearie. How'd you sleep?"

"Quite nicely, Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

She patted my shoulder and rubbed it while saying, "Oh please, dear. Call me Molly."

I smiled at her comment and said, "Of course. Thank you, Molly."

I walked over to the dining table to see almost the entire Weasley family sitting along with Hermione and Harry. I looked over to Fred and George who both beamed at me. I saw George patting an empty chair that sat between the two of them. I walked over and smiled at Hermione and Ginny when they greeted me. The moment I sat down, both twins rested their arms on my shoulders. I knew what was coming, so I drawled a breath in and listened.

George leaned over to my right ear and spoke softly, "Listen Ricky, we're pulling a quick prank on Ron before we head off to the tournament later."

"And you, luv, have no choice but to participate," Fred added in a hushed voice.

I let go of the breath I was holding in, realizing that I'm probably going to be bait. That's how it usually worked. Fred and George had a whole elaborate plan that always revolved around me baiting the victim. Not that I ever minded it, for it was originally my idea for the job. There were only a few incidents where I got caught. My reputation was quite high at Hogwarts, so the professors always thought I was either framed, or used without my knowledge. However, I was always scolded by Professor Snape. He was the only one suspicious of my relationship with the twins. Although he treated me sternly, he was always quite fond of me. It's probably because I was his best student for every year that I attended Hogwarts, but I didn't mind. I secretly fancied the tall dark-haired man. His dark robes and mysterious qualities always intrigued me. That and his smooth baritone voice that always had a way to make my heart flutter. 

I was turning 19 this coming up school year. I would have already graduated, but I had attended Hogwarts a year late due to my muggle father who refused to let me attend when I received my letter at age 11. It took a whole school year for my mother to convince him it was the right thing to do, but because I was forced to attend muggle school for a year, I was placed with the other first years when I joined. I didn't mind too much because I didn't stand out among the many other younger kids. I was always quite small, and only grew to be 5'5 by my third year. My mother was also a witch. She attended Hogwarts, and was placed in Ravenclaw like me. She was a kind soul. Her height and complexion matched mine. The both of us were quite pale, and she had a similar facial structure as me, but she had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was thin in structure, but she always carried elegance and kindness with herself. 

She died from pancreatic cancer when I was in my fourth year. 

That was when I became quite close with the Weasley twins. They had found me in the corridor one afternoon when they were setting up a trap for Filch. They saw me crying and George immediately rushed over and asked what was wrong. I attempted to spill everything to them, but I had been so panicked from everything that they had to bring me to Snape's classroom to get a draught of peace so I could at least calm down enough for them to understand my words.

That was also when Snape first really drew his attention to me. He never got to hear what had happened with my family, but he always checked up on my during his class for the rest of that year.

After pondering about the prank the twins had planned out for poor Ron, I lift my gaze to glance at him as he was consuming his food quite quickly. Hermione looked a bit disgusted as she watched by his side. 

I let off a small chuckle and smirked, "Alright boys, but you guys better cover for me if your mum comes for us."

"That's our girl, Catie," I hear Fred say.

"Cmon now, eat you breakfast. We've got work to do, Ricky." George had the most devilish smile on his face, which was of course matched by Fred.

I smiled to myself and the three of us began to eat.


	2. Pranksters

The twins and I all stand up from our seats at the same time. I thank Molly for breakfast, but before I would hear her response I was yanked upstairs by the twins. I laugh and continue to follow them to their room. Fred opens the door and George and I follow him in. 

"Alright, so what's the plan?" I say while rubbing my hands together.

"Well, if you'd do me the kind favor to hand me those fireworks over there, Fred and I will go set these up in Ron's backpack. When he goes upstairs, we need you to make sure he opens it by asking him to double check if he has everything. But be careful, because you can't accompany him in that room unless-"

"You want to be covered in soot and gun power," Fred finished with a grin.

I thought to myself for a second. Yeah, I'd rather not. I walked past the boys and grabbed the bag of fireworks and handed it to George, "Ok, how much time do we have until he comes up?"

"Hermione always comes up with Ginny right before Harry comes up with Ron following. We need to get Harry out of the way, but Georgie will handle that."

"All we need from you, Ricky, is to wait by the bathroom until you hear Ron coming up the stairs. Pretend like you're leaving and-"

"Yes, yes. Act nonchalant and make him double check his stuff before we leave to meet your father outside. I've got it."

"Alrighty, Catie let's get a move on."

As I open the door to lead the three of us out, I feel a pair on hands on my shoulders. I feel a bit of heat run to my cheeks and turn to look at George who stood behind me with a soft smile on his face. He's younger than you, stop it. We all walked out and the two boys made their way to Ron's room while I made my way to the bathroom. 

I close the door behind me and lock it. I lean against the door to listen for Ron's footsteps or voice. Not to long later I hear two people rushing back up the stairs. It's Fred and George. I hear them pass the bathroom and listen for a few more seconds. The two girls were walking up. It shouldn't be long before-

"Harryyyyy, we need to have a little chat, chosen one," I heard George say tauntingly.

"A-Alright, sure. I'll see you later, Ron."

I heard Potter follow him upstairs. I breathed out, flushed the toilet, and turned on the sink for a second before turning it back off and walking out of the bathroom. I ran right into Ron and we both apologized.

I immediately spoke before he could say anything more, "Oh, I'm going to go double check my backpack before we leave. You should too y'know. Hermione's not always going to have whatever you seem to be missing."

He looked a bit nervous, but responded calmly, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Bloody hell, she'd have my head if I forgot something. Especially if she already asked if I had made sure to pack it."

I chucked and he smiled. 

I patted his shoulder and said, "Alright then, Ronniekins. I'll see you out front in an hour."

He nodded with a smile and I waved before departing back to the twins' room. George was lying on his bed while playing around with his wand. He seemed so intrigued by the detail on it, but was quickly taken out of his trance when he heard me walk in. He turned his head and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over to his bed. I sat down next to him as he lifted his upper body and leaned on his right elbow. 

"I'm guessing Freddie covered the backpack situation." I said with a sly smile.

"That's right, Ricky. Now all we have to do is wait."

Not even two seconds later I hear the spewing noise of fireworks coming from Ron's room.

The younger Weasley brother had yelled, "BLOODY HELL!!!"

George and I looked at each other in a bit of shock, but immediately held our stomachs from bursting out in laughter. Him and I got up and raced to see the result of our disastrous prank. We ran into Fred and he couldn't help but laugh along with us.

Ron was covered in dark soot marks. He looked like Seamus after a failed potion. He glared at me and the boys and I covered my mouth while attempting to coke down a laugh. Ginny and Hermione had come down, along with Harry. Ginny giggled and Hermione looked shocked. Harry was trying not to laugh at his best friend that looked like he had gotten blown up. I heard Molly yelling from downstairs. Her footsteps starting coming up the stairs not too long later, which was Fred and George's cue to flee. I would've been fine, but of course they dragged me up the stairs with them. We closed their door behind us and started laughing as a group.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" Fred said almost on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, me neither! Y'know if it hadn't been for Ricky, Ron would not have opened his pack until we got to the tent. Then we'd REALLY have our heads bashed in by mum."

I was sitting down on George's bed while still giggling, "You guys were the brilliant ones. Stop giving me so much credit."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Cate."

"Alright, alright, no more sentiment. We've got to prepare for your mother's wrath."

"By 'we' you mean-"

"You and Fred. I'm safe, your mum loves me. Good luck to you two though!"

I stood up and walked out of their room. On my way down the steps I ran into Molly who looked like she could rip her sons apart. However, her face softened at the sight of me.

"Oh, don't worry dear, I know you had nothing to do with it." She said while rubbing my arms.

"As per usual. Always a pleasure, Molly."

"Always a pleasure, dearie."

She walked past me and I slowed down my steps so I could hear her conversation with the boys. Not that I needed to, she was quite loud about it. I bet the rest of the family had heard from downstairs as well. 

"FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY. I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN THE TWO OF YOU. FOR YOU TO ATTACK YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER-"

She had gone on and on about what they did for what seemed to be about 5 minutes. They sure did get an earful out of her. 

By the time the twins and Molly had come down stairs, the rest of us were waiting outside with our packs. I was standing next to Fred and George's. I held back a laugh when they came over to me.

"So worth it," Fred said to me while smiling.

George was putting his backpack on and added, "Yup, not an ounce of regret."

"Good to hear you boys had fun. Now c'mon, we've got to head out with the rest of em."

The three of us followed the group and met with the Diggory's. Cedric was always kind to me, but I had never spoken to him too much. 

We made it to the portkey and all of us landed at the Quidditch World Cup.


	3. Caught Too Early

The tournament was a mess. Deatheaters came and we lost Harry while attempting to escape. I was in charge of Ginny along with the twins. Arthur forced me to apparate back home to keep the younger red-headed girl safe. 

Everyone ended up being perfectly fine, but I felt like the Potter boy was a tad traumatized. This year was the year of the Triwizard Tournament, and Headmaster Dumbledore was sure to tell us many things about it. I was truly excited for the Yule Ball. I had never gotten a date to any school dance. Not because nobody asked me, but because I never wanted to attend in general. Since it was my last year, I decided to attend this one. 

It wasn't even a month into school when I already got myself into detention with Snape. Fred and George had tried to change my role from "the distraction" to the actual prankster. I wasn't too sure of the idea, but they both despised Snape and had a hard enough time breathing in his class without automatically having to serve detention with him. I agreed although I secretly really liked Snape. He was kind to me and appreciated how I got all O's throughout my years attending Hogwarts. This year wasn't going to be any different. 

The whole plan was to have me set off a portable swamp in class before the students finished their exams. Of course, it didn't end happily.

_**Flashback to earlier that day** _

I walked into Snape's class after the twins gave me a pep talk and George held two thumbs up as Fred grinned. I furrowed by brows out of nervousness, but was quickly shoved into the classroom by the two boys. I found my seat towards the back right of the class. The Hufflepuff who usually sat beside me was out for the class. That lucky git somehow slipped out of Snape's exams. 

Snape started telling the class about the test he was about to hand out. I was ready for it. I was nervous too. Not about the test, but the prank. I was drowning in my own thoughts until I heard the smooth velvet voice of Severus Snape call my name.

"Miss Cate, head out of the clouds." His words were laced with venom, but he looked at me like he was intrigued by something.

I gulped and responded immediately darting my gaze away from his dark eyes, "Sorry, professor."

I felt his eyes burn holes into my skin, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Not too long later he continued to talk to the class. I had let go a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I fidgeted with my quill as the exams were being handed out to each student. 

I was about half way through my test when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I felt a shiver run down my spine, but I looked up. I caught professor Snape's gaze and felt my cheeks pool with heat. I immediately regret looking at him, for my pale complexion doesn't help hide how flustered I was. _My are those eyes beautiful,_ I thought to myself. _No no no, you can't think that way. He's your teacher! He may be pretty to look at and listen to, but crushing on a teacher is silly._

I finished my exam while twiddling the portable swamp in between my fingers. _Bloody hell, I still have to find a way to do this before all the students finish. Fred and George would kill me if I didn't._ I stood up with my exam in my right hand and the small contraption in my left. As I reached Snape's desk, I placed my exam down and glanced up to meet his eyes that were attempting to call for my attention. 

"Open your hand, Miss Cate."

 _Shit_. I widened my eyes in shock, but blinked back into a stone cold expression. I didn't say a word, but instead opened and showed my right hand. I quickly stuffed the portable swamp into my pocket so he wouldn't see. 

He seethed through his teeth, "The _other_ hand."

I lifted my left hand and he smirked with a bit of satisfaction. That was until I opened my hand and there was nothing there. The smirk immediately vanished and instead appeared on my face. _His hair looks so soft._ He immediately looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I breathed in and bit the inside of my lip. _Please not the pockets, PLEASE not the pockets._ A smirk slowly formed on his chiseled face as he glanced down to my robes.

"Turn out your pockets, Miss Cate."

_Aw fuck me._

I slowly lifted out the portable swamp from my left pocket with a sigh.

"And what may you have been planning to do with that?" He said tauntingly.

"Nothing, _sir._ " I said with a bit of sarcasm, which I immediately regretted doing.

He was mad. Visibility angry, but his deep baritone voice sounded satisfied.

"I don't believe those _Weasley_ twins thought you were doing nothing." He emphasized when he said 'nothing'. 

I swallowed hard and realized he read my thoughts. 

"That'll be a months detention, Miss Cate. And ten points from Ravenclaw as well."

"What? But professor, I didn't even do anything!"

"Say one more word, Miss Cate, and I'll make it _twenty_."

He held out his left hand. I huffed and placed the portable swamp into it and walked back to my seat. He went back to grading, but I was blushing. For when I placed the tool into his hand, my skin grazed his calloused hands. I huffed again from frustration.

_**Back to present** _

I was walking back to my dorm from my D.A.D.A. class. Professor Moody kind of makes me uneasy, but I didn't dread too much about it. On my way back to my dorm, I remember that I had detention with Snape at 6pm. I was not excited for it. I fortunately ran into the twins. George looked concerned, so did Fred.

"We heard what happened in Snape's class, but we couldn't find you at lunch. Where were you, Ricky?" George asked while laying a hand on my shoulder.

I wasn't as bummed as I was earlier, so I responded quite calmly, "Library. I was looking for a book on occlumency. I'm annoyed from Snape being able to read my mind."

"Read your mind?" Fred asked.

"You heard correctly, Freddie. I recently learned that Professor Snape is quite gifted in the both fields of legilimens and occlumens. Meaning he can read minds, but he can stop others from reading his."

George looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed, "Wait a minute, so how'd you learn this?"

I took a breath in, "Well, how do you think I got caught?"

The two boys looked at each other slightly baffled. 

I continued, "My plan is to attempt to master occlumency on my own so I can at least be capable of keeping him out of my mind." 

I glanced over to my watch to check the time. _5:52pm. Shit I'm going to be late for detention._

"Alright boys, I'd love to finish chatting, but I've got detention with Snape at six and I would hate to be late. I'll see you two at supper."

"See you then." They said in unison.

We all smiled at each other and I quickly took my journey to Snape's classroom. _Oh god here we go._


	4. Detention

I finally made it to his classroom. I was panting from all the running. _Two minutes late, for fucks sake._

I knocked the heavy wooden door and it swung open. The tall man in dark robes stood before me. His pale skin contrasted against the color of his robes.

"You're _late._ "

"Apologies, sir. I was caught up in the library." To be honest I was exhausted. I spent the entire lunch reading through books and writing notes from each one I found useful to me. I didn't have enough energy to be witty to a teacher who had zero patience.

"I have no tolerance for tardiness, so _don't_ do it again," He seethed through his teeth.

I mumbled while staring at the floor, "Yes, sir."

I followed him into the classroom and he handed me a stack of exams to grade. I sighed and took them. I sat at the desk directly in front of his own. I watched as his cape followed him as he walked past me to sit at his own desk. 

"If you finish that stack early, there will be more for you to grade."

I nodded and dipped my quill into the red ink and started editing the tests.

About 30 minutes in I started to get a headache. I placed my quill down and put my head into my hands. I groaned at the pain that pulsed from my temples down to my neck. I couldn't open my eyes without more pain, so I kept them shut. I heard a voice but couldn't focus my mind on it. I felt tears drip onto the paper under my elbows. The sound of a chair moving and footsteps coming closer made me panic. My mind immediately flashed back to images of my father yelling at me. Small flashes of my mother sobbing from the other side of the room made me frightened.

I felt myself losing track of my own breathing until I felt a hand on my back. It was rubbing circles and I was slowly able to focus my mind on the voice that was speaking to me. 

"Breathe, Miss Cate. Handle your breath and count slowly."

I followed the instructions and my voice sounded shaky, "One, two, three, four-"

"Good, very good. Now start to focus on where you are. You're not with your father, you're here with me. You're at Hogwarts. It'll be alright."

I realized it was Snape who was speaking to me. His voice was much softer than it was earlier that day. He sounded slightly worried, but attempted to hide it. His voice was soothing and I started to open my eyes. The test under my elbows was soaked in my tears. I slid my hands so they landed on the desk. I took a deep breath in and exhaled before rubbing my eyes and turning to the man who sat next to me. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I said honestly.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm just glad that you're alright."

I met his eyes and they softened as they met mine. _They really are beautiful eyes._ I smiled kindly, which he almost barely returned.

"Thank you, professor."

"Of course, Miss Cate."

He took his hand away from my back softly, so I turned to face forward and leaned against my chair.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked kindly.

"Well what's there to talk about? I know you saw what I saw. I felt your presence in my thoughts."

He looked a bit shocked, but I only laughed softly and added, "It's ok, I know you used legilimens out of worry, not to purposefully intrude my privacy."

I heard him exhale in relief and I smiled. Neither of us spoke for a minute until he got up to move back to his desk. 

I didn't want to lose his presence so I decided to speak, "I never liked my father."

He stopped and turned around. He rested his hips against his desk and gave me a look as if asking me to continue.

"He was quite the rude man. A muggle who was afraid of magic. It's wasn't that I didn't understand, but I was more frustrated that he loved me less because of it."

I heard Snape sigh, but I continued, "When I was quite young, perhaps around age five or six, I started to show signs of being a witch. I'd make things move when really wanted them, and I set things ablaze when I got really angry. It frightened my father, but my mother loved me for it. When I turned eleven, my mother told me about attending a wizarding school the next year. I was extremely excited, but clearly my father wasn't. So, when I received my letter from Hogwarts, he yelled at me and beat me until my mother came home from work. She was a healer at St. Mungo's, but my father thought she worked at a regular hospital. She was sobbing when she saw me and started to yell at my father. He only yelled back at her about how I was a 'freak' and that I wasn't 'normal'. My mother finally decided to reveal that she was a witch as well, which only made it worse for the both of us. He never kicked us out, but he refused to let me attend Hogwarts. It was only a year later until my mother decided to leave my father and take me with her. Dumbledore was aware of what had happened and allowed me to join the next year along with other first years."

I sighed and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I didn't want to say what had happened afterwards, so I kept my mouth shut. I was looking down at my desk while fiddling around with my quill. I heard Snape's footsteps echo around the stone walls of the dungeon. He stood to my right and reached his hand towards my chin. I flinched for a second but immediately gave into his touch. 

He lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes and he spoke, "Your father, seems like an insufferable muggle."

I laughed softly and he continued, "I apologize that you had to endure such a horrible household for that long."

I tried to smile, but tears rolled down my cheeks. He moved his hand so he cradled my right cheek to wipe away the tears. I leaned into his touch. _Thank you._

"Of course, Miss Cate."

"Please, call me Zoe."

"Fine. As long as you call me Severus in return."

"Alright then, Severus."

"Alright then, Zoe."

There was a knock at the door and I felt Severus move his hand away from my face. I wiped my eyes and nodded at him to open the door. I looked over and saw Professor Dumbledore in the doorway. His blue eyes looked over his half mooned spectacles. 

He made eye contact with me before speaking, "Ah there you are, Severus. I need to speak with Miss Cate, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Headmaster." Severus turned his head to me, " I'll see you tomorrow for detention."

I nodded and grabbed my stuff and walked over to Dumbledore. 

"Come, come. We must talk about your family."

I felt a pit in my stomach, but I smiled and nodded and followed the white-haired professor to his office.


	5. The Father

"Lemon drops." Dumbledore said.

The gargoyle in front of us started to move and his office was behind it.

He walked behind his desk and spoke, "Come now, please take a seat. There is much we must discuss."

I nodded and took a seat on the chair in front of his desk. 

I cleared my throat out of uneasiness and spoke, "So professor, what may this be about?"

"Oh don't worry, my dear, you're not in trouble. Although I'm fully aware of what you and the Weasley twins were up to earlier today, but I'm not worried about that. You see, I have some news about your... father."

My breath hitched, but he continued before I could speak, "Your muggle father isn't your real father."

I was appalled. I can't believe this. I spent years being both emotionally and physically abused by some man who turns out not to be my real relative. I looked down and started to pick at the skin on my nails. 

I was visibly very anxious, but I still spoke back, "So... who's my real father, professor?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked at me from over his glasses, "Well, you see, you father is a wizard. He comes from a pure blood family, but from America. He is a greatly known wizard at Ilvermorny. However, we. do not know his whereabouts. We don't think we ever will. However, now that we have gained this information, we are permitted to have your unrelated father removed as a guardian."

I breathed out and felt a sense of relief overcome me. I didn't mind the fact that I would never get to meet my real father. It was just one less thing to worry about. I was also relieved that I could be able to be let go from my muggle father's grasps. Even though I was about to be 19 and a legal adult in the muggle world, I could never seem to get him away from me. At least now I don't have to hide from him at the Weasley's house during the holidays. 

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate you telling me about this. Although I don't mind for where my real father is, I'm glad that I'm not related to that horrible man who treated me horribly all these years."

"Yes, my dear, I am just as relieved." Dumbledore gave me a soft smile which I gladly returned.

I stood up and excused myself, but before leaving I remembered something I wanted to ask him, "Excuse me, sir, but is there anyway I could get Professor Snape to tutor me in legilimency and occlumency classes?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and I saw his light eyes sparkle in amusement, "And how did you find out about that, Zoe?" 

"I spent some time in the library today after picking up small hints about Professors Snape's abilities."

The older man chuckled and nodded his head, "Yes, yes. I'm sure I could get Severus to teach you to replace your detentions. I'm sure he'd be more than willing. However, I do think it'd be wise to ask him yourself."

I nodded and thanked him before leaving to go to the dining hall.

As I approached the hall I saw the twins sitting at the Gryffindor table along with their younger siblings and their friends. I smiled and walked over, visibly a lot less anxious than I had been earlier.

"Oi, Ricky! How was detention with Snape? How'd he get here before you?"

I looked at George and turned my head to the table of professors at the front. I shifted my gaze and saw Severus holding a small conversation with Professor Mcgonagall. His eyes met mine for a second and he lifted an eyebrow and smirked. I blushed and looked back at George who looked amused.

"Care to tell us about your little detour before supper?" He said wide-eyed

"It's not what you think it was, Georgie." I said while taking a seat in between the twins.

"Alright then, Catie what happened this evening with the ol' dungeon bat."

I laughed a bit and playfully slapped Fred, "Don't call him that, Freddie. It's rude."

"Awww does our little Ricky have a crush on the greasy-haired potions professor?" George said teasingly.

"You two gits will be the absolute death of me."

"Ok, ok, fine. Just tell us what happened earlier." Fred said as he signaled his brother to shut up.

"Well, after detention, I was called up to see the Headmaster," I said while picking at the mashed potatoes on my plate, "and he told me that my muggle father isn't my real father... some grand wizard from America is. So, I'm a pureblood I guess."

The twins looked at each other in shock until Fred finally spit out, "Well don't you want to meet him?"

"Well, nobody knows where he is. Not even Dumbledore. Any anyways it'd be too much of a hassle to meet him. Too many emotions to handle. I've never met the guy either so it's not like I'm losing anything."

"She's not wrong y'know."

I turned my head to Ron who had a mouth full of chicken when he said it.

"Thanks, Ron. See? Even he gets what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just didn't want you to give up so fast, but since he's practically untraceable, there's not much of a choice."

Fred nodded in agreement to George's comment. The both of them wrapped each of their arms around my shoulders and gave me a side hug. I laughed a bit and finished my meal. 

As I sipped the last of my pumpkin juice, I heard a woman call for me, "Miss Cate. If you don't mind, I would like to see you in my office tomorrow morning before your first class. I'll excuse you if I have to."

I turned to see Professor Mcgonagall smiling pleasantly at me. I smiled back and so did the twins who had also turned around with me.

"Of course, professor. May I ask how come?"

"I apologize Cate, but I can't disclose that here. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night. You too, Weasleys."

"Yes, you too, professor."

The twins nodded to the professor before she left the dining hall.

The three of us looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"What do you you think it's about?"

I shrugged at George and replied, "I'm just as lost as you two."

We all got up and started to walk out of the dining hall. I remembered that I was planning to ask Severus for extra classes, so I turned my head to check if he was there. He had already left, so I shrugged it off and decided I would visit his office before heading back to my own dorm.

I waved the twins off to their common room and started my own journey to Severus' office. I had visited a few times in the past. Mostly for school work, or errands I was running for Dumbledore. I stood in front of the door a lot more nervous than I should've been. I felt my hands get slightly clammy. _Calm down, Zoe. He's just your professor. It's not like he likes you anyways. Just go in, ask him, and you'll be finished. If he says no, just use Dumbledore._

I lifted my right hand to knock, but the door had already opened. I drawled in a breath and walked in.


	6. New Classes

I walked into the dimmed office that was walled in cobblestone, but smelt of rain, wood, and parchment. I enjoyed the sent and also enjoyed the view of the professor that sat at his desk with his eyes glued to the paper he was grading. 

Without looking up, he spoke, "Zoe, pleasure to see you. May I ask why you came to see me?"

"Yes, I came to ask a favor of you. You see, Severus, I wanted to learn occlumency and legilimency. However, I don't want to learn it from just anyone. I wanted to learn it from you."

The handsome man stopped grading and looked up to meet my eyes.

He looked highly suspicious and answered with caution, "And why do you want to learn such things under me?"

"Because you clearly know what you're doing, and you are doing it extremely well. So why wouldn't I want to learn from someone like you?"

"No." He replied cooly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're serving detention with me which is already more than enough to deal with."

"Well I already spoke with Dumbledore."

"Did you?" He said with slight amusement.

"Yes, I did. He said that he'd be able to switch my time in detention with lessons with you instead."

"That's ridiculous. Anyways, you wouldn't be able to handle it. It isn't for one with a weak mind."

I got mildly offended by that statement. However, I didn't react like I wanted to.

I felt anger built up in my chest, but I replied softly, "Well that's just too bad, Severus. I'll see you for our first class tomorrow evening."

I smiled and began to walk out, but he closed the door with a flick of his wrist.

"Don't tease me, Zoe."

I felt my stomach form a knot. _Shit, you can't be serious._

"I am so _very_ serious, my pet. Your thoughts are quite loud in class, you know. Maybe I _should_ teach you how to close your dirty little mind."

I gulped and felt my core tighten even more. I heard him stand up from his desk and start to walk towards me. I turned around and he was already inches away from my face. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked into his onyx eyes. I quickly glanced to his lips and back to his eyes, which he took an obvious notice to. 

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. _Don't_ be late." He said with a slight harshness on the last few words.

I felt his hot breath touch my face softly. I gripped my robes and nodded softly in response. He gripped the door that I had been leaning up against and opened it. I left and stole one last glance at him. He had the biggest smirk on his face and I couldn't have looked more flustered.

After coming back to my dorm, I flopped onto my bed with a sigh. I heard a pecking at my window. I proceeded to open it and let my owl in. He was a white and caramel barn owl named Twinnings. I grabbed the letter from his beak and opened it. It was from Molly Weasley. She treated me like I was one of her own, so it was never uncommon to receive a letter from her. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Zoe,_

_I hope you've been doing well after coming back to Hogwarts. Arthur and I miss you as much as the rest of the children. Keep and eye on the Fred and George for me, same goes for Ginny and Ron._

_I hope to see you during the holidays, dearie._

_Love, Molly_

I smiled at the letter. I gave Twinnings a treat and asked him to wait a moment. I wrote back a kind reply and gave it to him to send to the burrow. After he left, I got ready for bed and fell sleep reading my favorite muggle book, _Old Man and the Sea_ by Ernest Hemingway.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a small girl attempting to wake me up. I looked at her and blond haired girl who spoke ever so softly. It was Luna Lovegood. She was a sweet girl. A bit out of the sorts, but very sweet. She was in Ginny's year, and she had tried to wake me up saying I was going to be late for breakfast. I thanked her and threw on my robes and brushed my hair out. I grabbed my books for the day and stuffed my wand into my coat pocket. It was a 12 1/4" wand made of Alder wood. It contained a dragon heartstring in the core. I fixed up my short hair in the mirror before heading off to the dining hall.

I made it to breakfast just as everyone was beginning to eat. I sat myself down in between the twins and we all ate and read the Daily Prophet before people started filing out of the hall. I felt someone watching me and instinctively looked around the room. Severus wasn't at breakfast this morning, but I knew someone was watching me. Soon enough, I made dead eye contact with Professor Moody. His real eye remained still and trained on me, while his other eyes went all other the room. 

I elbowed George as said, "Moody's been staring at me for a while. Do you suppose something's wrong?"

"Don't know, Ricky, but it's starting to freak me out a bit."

We watched as Moody took a swig from a flask and he shivered as if it tasted horribly.

"I can tell you, it's not pumpkin juice." Fred added while taking a sip of his own.

"Well let's just hope its alcohol. By all means, we all need it too."

The the two boys laughed in agreement and we all were set to meet again at lunch.

I left the dining hall and made my way to see Professor Mcgonagall. I was staring at my feet as they tapped against the stone floors. I wanted to steer clear of making eye contact with anyone else. I became jumbled in my own thoughts until I felt myself run into someone. I had hit them pretty hard, but I seemed to be affected more by it than the person who got collided into.

I had fallen on my bum and I hissed from he contact, "I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I didn't see that you were there-"

I stopped myself when I saw the dark shoes and black robes at my feet. I slowly looked up to see a certain professor smirking at me. I felt my cheeks go red as I made eye contact with him. He looked down and immediately looked away from me and blushed. 

He covered part of his face and spoke, "Miss Cate, your skirt... it isn't doing that well of a job at uh- covering you."

I felt my cheeks go redder and pulled my skirt down and closed my knees. 

I laughed nervously, "S-Sorry about that, professor. I didn't mean to run into you. I should've watched where I was goi-"

"It's quite alright, Miss Cate." I saw him smile a bit, which was very new to see. "I'm glad it was you who ran into me over any other insolent student." 

He held out his hand and I graciously took it. 

After dusting myself off he spoke again, "I know you must head to Mcgonagall's office, so I'll see you when you come to my classroom this evening. You don't need you wand."

I nodded and thanked him before heading off to see Mcgonagall.


	7. The Animagi

I finally found my way into Mcgonagall's office. I looked around, but didn't see her in there. There was just a grayish cat that had been perched on the left corner of her desk. I tilted my head from confusion, but before I could take another step closer, the cat transformed into the professor I had come to see. 

She must've seen the look on my face because she chuckled a bit before speaking, "I'm glad you made it to my office after that little run-in with Professor Snape."

My cheeks started to burn red, but she continued, "He's quite fond of you, you know."

I didn't want to admit my knowledge of that so I responded, "Really?"

"Why yes, dear. After all you're his best student. He always appreciates the quiet, smart ones. Although I wish he paid more attention to other witches like Miss Granger."

We both laughed a bit, and she spoke again, "I know you're probably wondering how I turned into a cat."

"You're an animagus, professor."

She looked a but surprised, "Very good, Miss Cate. As you know, you must have a very disciplined mind to become one. It's also a long and tedious process to do so. The reason why I called you here today is because I believe you should attempt to become one."

"But professor, it takes months to complete. Do you really think I'm capable of doing this?"

"If I could, then you can certainly do so."

I smiled at her comment. 

"Tonight is a full moon. When you go to see Professor Snape, ask him for a single Mandrake leaf. You must carry this leaf in your mouth up until the next full moon. _Do not_ swallow it. When that next moon arrives, I want you to spit your leaf into a small crystal phial. You can also ask Severus for that. Once that is done, come back to me and I'll tell you the next steps."

My eyes were wide in shock. Become an animagus? Me? What animal would I turn into?

"Excuse me, but am I allowed to inform my friends about this?"

"I'm afraid not. It's illegal to be an unlisted animagus. You must keep it between the headmaster and myself. You may tell Professor Snape as well."

I drawled a breath in and looked down at my hands, "And you really think I'm capable of this?"

"You pieced together that Severus is a master at legilimency and occlumency. You're also the daughter of a powerful wizard, and a wonderfully smart witch. I'm positive you'll do fine."

She smiled softly at me and I sighed and returned it. I nodded my head and thanked her for it. My first class was just about to start, so I excused myself and headed off to charms.

\---------------------

I made my way to lunch after my class had ended. Charms came pretty easy to me, but I wasn't too fond of the class. I was more interested in transfiguration. However, my favorite class was potions, and not because of the professor. 

Last school year we had Remus Lupin as our D.A.D.A. teacher. He was quite an amazing professor, but ended up leaving due to everyone finding out about the werewolf thing. I found out when Hermione told me when we were in the library for our study session one day. I had always looked at Remus as an uncle type figure, so I decided to learn how to brew a Wolfsbane potion. I had to steal some items from Snape's stores, and buy others from Hogsmede. I ended up succeeding, and giving a few potions to him as a gift. He was shocked when he realized I knew, but never threw too much of a fit when I gifted the potions. He knew I was too stubborn to give up. Since he left, I never got to speak to him much. I met Sirius Black as well. Unintentionally of course, but nonetheless he was kind to me. 

_I should send Remus a letter soon._

I made it to the dining hall and waved at the twins. I decided to sit with the little ravenclaw girl who had woken me up this morning. She was sitting alone. I sat down in front of her and she smiled in acknowledgement.

"Hello there, Zoe."

"Hey, Luna. How are you doing?"

"Quite well, thanks for asking. I'm having some trouble with the Nargles though."

"Nargles?"

"Why yes. They're quite magical little creatures."

"Interesting."

She smiled and nodded and I started to eat.

"Are you and Professor Snape close?"

I choked on my food and looked up at Luna, "What?"

"Well, he always seems to be watching you from a distance. Almost like making sure you don't get hurt. He's even looking at you right now."

I turned my head and my green eyes met his onyx ones. I felt myself blush from embarrassment, but he looked like he was fighting a teasing smile. I quickly turned my head back to Luna who was also looking at Snape in amusement.

"I guess you could say we are close... he's giving me detention for the month, so it makes sense that he's keeping an eye on me."

"I think he fancies you."

I widened my eyes in shock from what the blue-eyed girl had just said.

"Me? The dark, mean, professor, who despises every student in this castle, fancies _me_?"

"Mhm. He's much kinder around you. I notice that his eyes go soft when you look at him."

"That's ridiculous. He would never like me. I'm a student. An 'insufferable student'."

The girl shrugged and finished eating her food, "Perhaps you fancy him too."

I felt my face turn red, but I knew she was right. I liked my professor, and there was nothing that would stop me from doing so. 

Luna stood up and spoke, "Thank you for sitting with me. Nobody ever wants to be around me."

"Of course, Luna. I'll see you later."

She nodded in agreement and walked out of the dining hall. I turned my head to watch her leave. I looked back at where Severus sat and he was picking at his food with his fork. _Cute._ Just as I thought that to myself, I saw his head shoot up and look at me. He heard my thoughts. I blushed, but composed myself and smirked. He raised an eyebrow at me. _Don't play with your food, Severus._ He glared at me and I chuckled. _I'll see you later._ I saw him nod in response, but right before I stood up, Fred and George sat down in front of me.

"What did Mcgonagall want earlier?" Fred asked with his chin in his hands.

"Oh, nothing important. Just her asking me to be Head Girl and a prefect again." I lied through my teeth.

"Why do you always deny it?" George questioned.

"You know very well _why_ , Mr. Weasley. It's too much work and responsibility. And plus, I'd see my two favorite boys much less."

They both smiled and I returned it. We all got up to head to our next class. I quickly turned around to look at Severus before leaving the hall. He looked at me and I winked before turning back and leaving. 

_Tutoring with Snape sure will be fun_ , I thought to myself.

I waved the twins goodbye before heading off to my Herbology class.

\---------------------

I walked out of Herbology absolutely exhausted. I had almost no energy to go visit Severus, but I had no choice. I huffed out a breath to wake myself up and headed down to the dungeons to meet Snape.


	8. Legilimency Class

**Smut Warning**

I walked into Snape's office, but I was filled with a sense of confidence. _This won't be that hard. Just walk in and pretend like you never said anything earlier. Perhaps I will just tease him more._ I smirked to myself before the door swung open.

"Glad you're on time, Zoe."

All the confidence I thought I had fled my body in an instant. I was falling for my teacher and I'm not too sure about how to cope with it.

I cleared my throat before I responded, "Mhm. Now shall we get started?"

"Yes, you may take a seat in that chair by the wall."

I nodded and walked past him. I felt a shudder roll down my spine when I felt his eyes trailing me. 

Then I remembered about what Mcgonagall asked of me, "Oh, Severus, before I forget, would you mind if I could have a Mandrake leaf from your stores?"

"Why would you need a Mandrake leaf?"

I debated whether or not I should tell him. I decided against it in case I were to fail, "It's for Professor Mcgonagall. She asked me to pick one up for her."

"She could've asked Professor Sprout."

"Yes, but she told me to ask you since she knew I was going to see you today."

He huffed in annoyance, but went to grab a leaf. He handed me a napkin to fold it up in, and I put the leaf in my cloak pocket. I sat down in the chair right afterwards.

"For today's class, I will be teaching you occlumency. I will attempt to _penetrat_ e your mind, while you attempt to _resist_."

I gulped and nodded in response. 

Severus lifted his wand and spoke an incantation, "Legilimens."

I felt a shot of pain hit my head. Flashing memories of my father beating me, my mother crying, and me seeing blood everywhere. I couldn't focus my mind until my mind showed the memory of me receiving my letter to Hogwarts. I felt an immense amount of rage when my father snatched it out of my hands and kicked me in my side. He yelled and called me names. I gritted my teeth and attempted not to cry. I tried to leave the scene. I knew it was just a memory and I tried to leave.

I yelled out in pain, and it all stopped. I opened my eyes and I was panting. Streams of tears were already drying on my cheeks. I looked up at Severus who looked guilty and regretful. He looked worried, but the expression soon turned into one of stone.

"Perhaps we should stop. This wasn't a good idea, Zoe."

"No. Severus, I can do this." I had calmed my breathing down and focused my mind so I wouldn't panic.

"You're in pain. I did that to you. I caused your pain."

"That's ridiculous. My _father_ caused me pain, not you. _You_ are helping me avoid it any future pain that someone else may attempt to inflict on me."

He sighed and lifted his wand again. The worry reappeared onto his face. _Don't worry, I'll do fine._

He breathed out and nodded, "Legilimens."

I closed my eyes and felt Severus searching my mind. I calmed myself down and attempted to lift the walls of my mind. I saw glimpses of my mother in her hospital bed while I sobbed by her bedside. I don't want Severus to see me in that state. I focused harder and imagined darkness. I felt Severus leave my mind and the pain subsided. 

I was breathing quickly from my nose and my eyes darted around the room. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I swallowed them down. Severus walked over to me and kneeled down to look me in the eyes. I couldn't stop my tears from falling anymore. He set his wand down and lifted his hands to cradle my face. I sniffled and calmed myself down by the touch of his large hands. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't know-"

"I know, and it's ok. She's gone."

"I shouldn't have made you relive that."

"It wasn't your fault. She was sick. I couldn't do anything about it. And anyways it was just for a second."

I looked down, but he lifted my face to meet his eyes again. He was much closer than before and I felt my heart flutter. _He's so incredibly handsome._

His eyes became much darker and I felt myself lean closer. There was the smallest gap in between our faces. I felt his breath near my mouth and I almost stopped breathing. Next thing I knew, he closed the gap in between the two of us. I moved my hands to his chest as his crawled up into my short hair. I felt my breath hitch, causing Severus to bite my lip softly. I whined at the feeling. He started to stand up and I followed. Our lips collided with soft passion as I found my hand in his hair, while his traveled down to rest on my hips. He prodded my lips with his tongue asking for entrance, which I allowed. 

After making out for a bit, Severus lifted me from under my thighs and set me down on his desk. He kissed and breathed down my neck which caused me to moan softly. He chuckled in a low voice and sucked softly on my sweet spot. I felt my stomach tighten and I gripped onto the back of his cloak. His lips traveled down my neck as he loosened my tie and opened the buttons of my top. I whined from impatience and he lifted a finger to my lips and shushed me quietly. 

After taking off my tie and button down, he continued to place kisses along my breasts and stomach until I finally whispered, "Please."

"Please, what, my darling?"

"Please, Severus." I whined.

"Words, pet. Use them."

"Please touch me, Severus."

He smirked as if extremely satisfied by my submissiveness, and dragged his hand up my thigh towards my heat. I widened my legs so he was standing in between them. He rubbed my clit softly over my panties, gaining a soft moan from me. He continued to kiss my neck as he moved my knickers to the side and ran one finger down the slit of my wet folds. I shuddered from the contact. He started rubbing my clit in slow circles, forcing me to moan a little louder. He brought his other hand to my neck and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Now, darling, we can't have anyone hear you. Stay quiet or you'll be punished."

I nodded softly, but held my breath as I felt him enter one finger inside of me. He curled it just enough so it hit the right spot. I gripped his wrist that was connected to the hand that held my throat. When I didn't make any noise, he decided to enter a second finger while rubbing my clit at the same time.

" _Fuuucckkkk._ " I hissed.

"What is it, my pet?" He purred.

I felt myself getting closer as he pumped both fingers in me. I couldn't help but to emit a small moan. He immediately stopped and I whined from the loss of friction.

"Did you want to cum, darling?"

I huffed and rocked my hips against his hand in search of any type of friction.

He chuckled at my failed attempt, "What do you want?"

I hesitated to speak, but I softly mumbled, "For you to fuck me."

He leaned over to my left ear and whispered, "Then beg for it."

As he drawled out, I my eyes met his. they were dark and full of lust. I felt myself get even wetter. 

I was too exhausted to talk back, so I complied, "Please fuck me, Severus."

He raised his signature eyebrow and let go of my throat. He pulled off my panties and let them drop on the floor. 

"Get up and turn around."

I hopped off this desk and turned around like he asked me to. He pushed my down so my body laid flat against his desk. He lifted up my skirt, and I felt his painfully hard member on my ass through the thick fabric of his pants. I heard him undo his belt and zip his pants down. My cheek was against the cool wood and they were red from anticipation. 

I felt his tip rub softly against my folds, causing the both of us to groan. He entered me and my eyes grew wide. He groaned and stopped moving his hips once he was in all the way. He was so large. I felt a bit uncomfortable with the new feeling, but he allowed me sometime to adjust to his size. 

"Please fuck me now." I said with a whine.

He obliged and started moving his hips. They were smooth and slow at first, but when he noticed I became more used to the feeling of his cock in me, he started to increase the speed. The amount of moans that were coming from my mouth only encouraged him to keep going. 

I could barely breathe, but I was able to spit out, " _Harder._ "

He did just that. He slammed his hips into me and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I heard his small grunts and groans, which made me even more turned on. I felt myself about to reach my high. 

He noticed that I was close because he leaned on top of my back and purred, "That's it, my pet. Cum for me."

That was all it took for me to gasp and release all over his throbbing dick. Severus didn't stop, causing my insides to feel even more sensitive. He had lifted himself back up, and hit a more sensitive spot in me. 

I whined and moaned louder from the feeling, but he shot back, "Take it. Take it like a good girl."

I tried to stifle my cries as I felt myself tighten again. He was close too. His movements were getting sloppier by each thrust. My core went into a knot and I released with a cry for the second time. His hands were gripped to my waist, and three thrusts later, he pulled out and came all over my ass.

The both of us were panting, but Severus quickly pulled his pants back up and watched as I didn't have the energy to move.

"Look at this beautiful mess we have here." He taunted.

I blushed, but was too tired to move. With a flick of his wand he cleaned me up. I put on my shirt and tie again and sat back down in the chair I was in earlier.

"Not a word, Zoe."

I nodded and stood up. I grabbed my robes and walked past him to leave his office, but he grabbed my wrist and I met his eyes.

"Please. Come talk to me if you need to."

I smiled and replied softly, "Of course. Thank you, Severus."

He cleared his throat, "You didn't do too badly for the first class."

I could tell he had a hard time admitting it, so I decided not to tease him, "Thank you, again."

He nodded and let go of my wrist and waved me off. I left his class room more flustered than I ever was before. 

_Did I just fuck my teacher?_

I made my way back to my dorm, for I had already missed supper.


	9. The Astronomy Tower

I sat on the window sill and found myself staring out the reflective glass. Small droplets of water formed on it from the condensation of my breath. I remembered the Mandrake leaf that Severus gave me. I gently stuffed my hand in the pocket of my robes and pulled out the slightly crumpled leaf. I stuck it underneath my tongue while reminding myself not to ever swallow it.

I leaned over towards my bed and grabbed a small brown leather notebook. Professor Lupin had given it to me as a gift for my birthday last year. I opened the book and grabbed a quill that sat on my nightstand. I looked out the window once more and saw the the full moon shine ever so brightly.

_Poor Remus. I really should write to him._

I shifted my eyes back to my notebook and dipped my quill into my ink pot.

_Dear Remus,_

_I apologize for not writing to you more often, I've been busy this year. I was caught by Snivellus whilst trying to prank him. It was the grand idea of the Weasley twins, of course. He's quite harsh, but he seems kind. Since tonight is a full moon, I was convinced by Professor Mcgonnagal to become an animagus. I don't know how Sirius had the patience to do it._

_I hope you're doing well, and send my love to Sirius as well._

_Love, Cate_

I ripped out the piece of parchment from the notebook and folded it up. It was late, but I wanted to go the Owlery to send this letter. It was only myself and Luna who shared a dorm room. She was already asleep. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my wand before heading out. It was already past curfew, so I had to be sure I wasn't going to get caught by Filch and his cat. 

I tip toe through the cobblestone halls of Hogwarts. I successfully made it to the Owlery without getting caught. I called for Twinnings and shuffled through my pocket for an extra treat for him. He landed on my left arm and cooed as a thank you. He took the parchment with the name R.J Lupin written over top of it. 

"Take this to Remus, please," I said softly to the kind owl.

He left and I watched as he flew in front of the bright full moon. I never liked the moon. I preferred the stars. They're so elegantly different, yet beautifully cohesive. I started to walk back to my dorm. While wandering the hallways, I couldn't hear the footsteps of any professor around, so I decided to stop at the astronomy tower before heading back. I took careful steps on old wood listening to the uneasy creaks it made between each tap of my foot. I took a seat on the edge of the tower while watching the stars glisten in the dark sky.

"It's past curfew, Miss Cate," a sultry voice stated.

I jumped a bit from fright. I whipped my head around and saw Severus standing a few feet away with a smirk on his face.

I sighed from relief, "You can't go around scaring your students, professor."

He scoffed, "You're barely a student."

"Then you shouldn't be scaring your colleagues."

I saw a smile tug at his lips just a bit. I turned my head back towards the midnight. 

"So how come I found you here on a night like this?"

"Darling, I should be asking you the same thing," I said while feeling the cool wind brush upon my cheeks.

I heard him sigh a bit and start to walk towards me. He sat down to my left. He leaned upon the other side of the tower's archway and tucked his knees to his chest so that he was facing me.

I felt his eyes linger on me before he turned his head to the moon, "The moon light makes you look quite nice."

I blushed at what he said and turned to look at Severus who had seemed flustered and covered his face with his jet black hair. 

"Thank you, Severus. You look quite handsome yourself." 

I watched him blush even more and try to cover it up with a small glare. I chuckled softly to myself and looked back up to the sky.

"You still never answered my question. Why are you here on a night like this?"

"I'm missing someone." I said softly while thinking of Remus.

I saw Severus raise an eyebrow at me, "May I ask who?"

"You're not too fond of him, but he's always shown me kindness and care. It's Remus who I miss. And I miss him quite dearly."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm," I nodded, "and I hope he's not doing too badly tonight. I have a feeling he won't be having a fun time with the situation he's in."

"You mean being a werewolf?"

"Of course."

"Do you love him?"

I jerked my head towards Severus, "Love him? In what way?"

I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. 

He was now emotionless as me spoke, "As a lover."

I laughed a bit which confused him, but I saw his face loosen up just a bit.

"No! Of course not as a lover," I said with a soft smile, "He's more like family to me. Like an uncle. He had taken care of me that year he taught. It was nice to have a father-like figure exist for a little while."

"I see. I apologize for making such an assumption," Severus grumbled to himself.

"How come you seemed upset by the thought of me with Lupin?" I teased a bit.

He huffed at my question and gave no other response, so I continued, "Could it possibly mean you're..... jealous?" 

I found it adorable for how he reacted to my teasing ways. It was almost child-like. He tucked his arms underneath his cloak while being visibly annoyed.

"Of course not. That'd be silly." He said in a low grumble.

I giggled a bit and scooted towards him. I hesitated at first, but I then softly placed my hand on his forearm. I could've sworn he flinched for a second, but I took no notice to it. He looked up from his knees and I smiled softly in return to his look of confusion. He moved his arms and shifted his legs so that they dangled off the edge of the platform like my own. 

He lifted his right hand and grabbed my chin. He was much more gentle this time. It was as if he was afraid I'd break if he wasn't careful. I looked into his dark eyes and saw them soften as they made eye contact with my own. He slowly leaned closer up until the gap between our lips had been sealed. His lips were soft, thin, and utterly perfect. 

The both of us retracted from the gentle kiss. I quickly remembered there was a Mandrake leaf sitting soundly underneath my tongue. I smiled softly at the professor, which he had kindly returned. 

With our faces only inches away from each other, Severus spoke, "I believe it would be wise to go back to your dorm, Ms. Cate."

"Any particular reason?"

"For your own sake, of course. You need rest."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

I softly slid my hand down to where I saw his pants stiffen quite a bit. I heard his breath hitch and saw him clench his jaw.

"And what do you think you're doing, Zoe?"

"Hm? Nothing.... _professor_." I said innocently to tease him. 

Although I wanted to go further with the handsome man inches away from me, I knew it wouldn't be such a good idea. 

I slid my hand off, gave Severus a peck on the cheek and said, "You're right. Another time, perhaps."

I stood up and took a few steps so that I was closer to the stairs of the tower. I turned around waiting for Severus to follow. He was looking at me. Staring to be exact. I couldn't make out what he was thinking, but I could tell there were so many emotions that had been running in his mind all at once. 

I smiled and waved my hand as if calling him over. He sighed, stood up, and brushed off the dust from his robes before walking over to me. 

"Could you walk me back to my dorm? I don't want to run into Filch and his cat."

"Of course."

I smiled to myself, grateful for the cold potions teacher showing me kindness.


	10. Tea Time

Severus stood to my right as we walked through the hallways of Hogwarts in a peaceful silence. I heard the whistling of the wind as both of our heels clicked on the stone floors. I wanted to kiss him again. He was so gentle with me and I adored it. 

"Could I get a cup of tea from the kitchen?"

"It's late."

I huffed and stopped walking while tugging on Severus's robes, "Please? I promise it'll be quick."

He gazed into my eyes while pondering my request. I heard him sigh.

"I suppose so."

I smiled and grabbed his hand out of impulse and led him to the kitchen. I ran into a small house elf who apologized over and over again as if it was their fault.

"Don't worry, I should be the one to apologize."

"No no no, miss, it was Winky's fault. Winky should've been watching where she was going. Apologies, miss."

The house elf cowered when she looked at Severus. I glanced at him and he looked at me and raised his eyebrows. 

"It's quite alright, Winky. But could you do me a favor?" I asked the small creature.

"Of course, miss. What could Winky do for you and Master Snape?"

I smiled at how she referred to Severus, "Oh, could you grab the professor and I each a cup of tea?"

The small elf smile and seemed extremely excited, "Yes, miss! Winky will be right back with you and Master Snape's tea."

With the snap of her fingers, the elf had disappeared. 

"Sweet, that one is," I said dazed out at the spot where the elf had been.

"Mm. Yes, I guess she is quite kind," Severus replied.

I giggled a bit, "She seems utterly terrified of you."

"Isn't everyone?"

I stopped and looked at the tall man. He seemed almost saddened by his own statement. I hated that.

I softly took his hand and said, "Well, you don't see me running away, now do you?"

His sad eyes were replaced by thankful ones. A soft smile crept onto his chiseled face.

"Thank you."

"Of course, Severus."

Next thing we knew, the small elf popped back in the same spot it had been before. It would've shocked me, but for some reason I was too content to be startled. 

"Winky has come back with you tea, miss."

The elf handed both Severus and I a small mug of earl grey tea. 

"Can Winky do anything else for you, miss?"

"Uh, no thank you, Winky. I'll call for you if I do," I smiled at the elf.

The elf nodded enthusiastically at Severus and I, and was gone in a snap. I turned around to face Severus again, but backed up so my hips laid on the edge of a wooden table. I blowed on the steaming tea and took a long sip. It was wonderfully warm. I felt the hot liquid run through my body. I smiled to myself and noticed Severus had been staring at me. He looked almost in a daze. He was holding his mug in both hands and seemed to be in a trance. He noticed that I had met his eyes and he drew a breath in and looked at his mug. He also took a long sip. I was satisfied by how soft the stern professor had seemed. Such a simple moment, but unforgettable. 

We finished our tea in a comfortable silence. We placed our mugs on the table I had been leaning on and made our way back to the Ravenclaw tower. 

"Thank you, Severus."

"What for?"

"For being so kind to me," I said with a smile, "not many do that, you know."

"Do you not have many close friends?"

I sighed, "Other than the twins, no. In fact, I was completely alone until my fourth year, which was when I met them."

"How come?"

I shrugged. I really didn't know either. It's not like I wanted to be alone, it was just that nobody ever even saw me.

"What about you? What was it like for you when you attended Hogwarts?"

Severus seemed a little more uncomfortable now that I mentioned it. 

I didn't like how I made him feel, so I backhanded my question, "Of course, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was only curious because you had asked me first."

He stayed silent for a moment, but spoke, "Thank you. Perhaps I'll tell you some other time. My past isn't necessarily something I like to talk about."

I was slightly disappointed. I realized that I didn't know too much about the man. He seemed very closed off. Like he didn't quite trust me yet. I could tell he wanted to, but couldn't seem to do it. Not that I minded, but I did wish for him be comfortable around me soon.

"Here you are, Ms. Cate."

We had made it to the door of the tower. I turned to him with a gentle smile.

"What did I say about calling me that? Zoe is just fine." 

He smiled back, "As you wish, Zoe."

I leaned towards him and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, "Good night, Severus."

I saw him blush a bit, which I stifled a giggle as a reaction. 

He leaned over to me and cradled my left cheek. 

He gave a small kiss to my forehead and replied, "Goodnight, darling."

I answered the riddle to open the door to my common room and waved a goodbye to Severus. As he waved back, he then made his way down the steps. I closed the door and sighed. It was a good sigh. A sigh of contentment. 

\---------------------------------------

It was now the day of the next full moon and I still had to collect many things for my shift of becoming an animigi. I had gotten a reply from Remus a while ago. He was intruigued by my description of Snape. He also mentioned that Sirius had said hello to me as well. I was happy to hear. 

It had been a month of studying legilimency and occlumency with Severus. We had become close, but we hadn't had any close interactions for a while. I was busy trying not to swallow a leaf, and I didn't think having an open-mouthed make out session with a teacher was going to help. Severus had also been stressed out with grading his students papers and teaching me, so I didn't want to bother. 

I walked down the hallway on my way to the dining hall for lunch. I had successfully been able to eat without losing the Mandrake leaf in my mouth. As I was about to enter the hall, until Professor McGonnagal had stopped me.

"Oh, there you are, Cate." She handed me a small crystal phial and continued, "You'll need this tonight. You know what you must do with it, correct?"

I nodded. Of course I knew. I spent the last week preparing for tonight. Not that I was nervous, but I couldn't risk having to start all over again. 

"Good," McGonnagal said, "I wish you the best of luck, but I know you'll do well."

"Thank you, professor." I replied with a smile. 

She nodded and headed off the way I had come. I turned back towards the large doors of the dining hall and stuffed the phial in my cloak. I waved at the twins who had been waiting for me to eat with them. 

I sat down in between them as usual and glanced to the table to see if Severus was there. 

"Goggling the dungeon bat, aren't we, Ricky?" I heard George tease.

"Out of all the men at Hogwarts and you fall in love with the greasy git." Fred added.

"Now, now, boys, I'm not _in love_ with the man. He's just nice to glance at every now and then."

I hadn't told the twins anything, but I knew I couldn't hide my interest from them either.

"Lies," George said wide-eyed, "I think you fancy the man."

I chuckled, "What's wrong Georgie? Are you jealous of the old potions professor?"

"She's got you there, hasn't she?"

"Shut up, Fred."

I laughed a bit harder and the reaction.

"You know I'll love you boys more than any man I'll ever fancy."

The twins smiled widely. 

"As will we. Ain't that right, Fred?"

"Of course, George."

We finished our lunch and headed off to our next classes.

I had to prepare for tonight's full moon.


End file.
